comenzando una nueva vida
by GirlBender
Summary: ¿Y que pasaría si descubres que tu borrachera de aquella noche te traerá consecuencias nueve meses después? ¿Que harás con ese "accidente"? ¡Para los Tokka Lovers! !Disfrutenlo! (AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**Accidente Fatal**

_**Capítulo 1: Típica Vida Juvenil**_

Hoy voy a publicar mi primera historia sobre Tokka, espero les agrade.

Esta trata sobre una joven de dieciséis años cuyo nombre es Toph Bei Fong. Ella es una chica bastante insolente y muy rebelde, dice odiar a todo el mundo y con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto adicta a las drogas. Pronto va a descubrir en el lío en que se metió por un gran incidente producido luego de una borrachera. (Haha', suena vulgar pero es más interesante) ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_¿Sabes lo que es ser rebelde? Piensas que esto es fácil? Pues dejame decirte que no lo es._  
_Tienes que cumplir con millones de requisitos estúpidos y absurdos; Como teñirte mechones del cabello aunque no quieres, ser malhablada todo el tiempo aunque no sea de tu agrado, perforarte, usar incómodos piercings, ropa corta o muy holgada, no mostrar sentimientos, embriagarte hasta la coronilla... Pero no hay otra opción para mí. Esta, es mi vida._

Otro extenso y agotador día de escuela había finalizado, y Toph en verdad irradiaba alegría sínica por ello. Hace cinco minutos que esperaba bajo el calor del hirviente sol que tostaba su pálida piel, recostada en un poste de luz bajo el solo veraniego, Toph se encontraba esperando a Sokka, su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

A diario desafiaban la velocidad del viento que rozaba su piel, acompañados de sus coloridas patinetas aerodinámicas; la de él era Azul con dos rayas verticales blancas, y la de ella era verde limón con tres rayas diagonales color amarillo pálido. En complicidad recorrían las tiendas de la ciudad en busca del paquete de cigarrillo que fumarían esa semana, situación que se complicó debido a la gran masa de gente que transitaba por los sectores peatonales y el reflejo de la luz natural golpeando los rótulos metálicos, evitando que la gente leyera los anuncios de las tiendas.

La tarde se asomaba y el sol irradiaba aún más luz sobre un cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosados, pero ellos, para su suerte, habían encontrado ya un six-pack de una bebida energética llamada "Jugo de Cactus" y varios paquetes de cigarros en oferta, todo eso apenas un par de horas atrás. Con el poco dinero ahorrado que les quedaba los compraron y pagaron los boletos al autobús, pues ya se habían cansado de tanto patinar.

Mientras esperaban en la parada del transporte, reían con sus bromas pesadas y tiraban colillas de cigarrillos cada cuantos minutos al suelo, entre los dos lograron fumarse seis cigarros en apenas quince minutos. Ya imaginaban la peste en sus alientos y el malestar en sus pulmones; pero a ellos ¿Por qué habría de importarles? Eran adolescentes y hacían lo que querían cuando querían.

Esa tarde al llegar a su casa, Toph fue recibida por un par de angustiados padres que la habían buscado por horas, y como era de esperarse, recibiría una larga dosis de sermones y preguntas; la mezcla perfecta para la poción de rabia caprichosa.

-Jovencita, ¿Dónde rayos te encontrabas?-

-Si hija, estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.- su madre continuó las oraciones de su padre.

-A ustedes no les incumbe, mejor váyanse a contar ese dineral que tienen para olvidarse de mi cumpleaños ¡por tercera vez!- Respondió Toph entre gritos y bastante exasperada.

-Hay hijita, tu padre y lo lamenta…-

-¡Claro que no es cierto! Llevan tres años diciendo lo mismo y tratando de sobornarme con regalos para que se los perdone. ¡Pues déjenme decirles que ya estoy harta de eso! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE USTEDES!-

-¡Pues eso, Toph- Su padre comenzaba a alzar la voz mucho más, bastante furioso por cierto – No es pretexto para que entres como si nada casi de noche con un paquete de Jugo de Cactus y un aliento que apesta a cigarros!-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondiendo con sus puños cerrados y apretando su quijada – Tú solo te interesas en tu trabajo, a veces hasta te olvidas de que existimos mamá y yo. ¿Saben qué? ¡Ya no quiero seguir con el mismo tema de siempre. Adiós.-

Y de esa forma, con mucha dignidad según sus ignorantes cuestiones, la joven Bei Fong se largó de la sala corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación. Intentando no llorar de rabia y lista para tomarse medio paquete de bebidas, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto violentamente en las mismas narices de su angustiada madre; quién antes de poder emitir una sola palabra, se vio interrumpida por música metálica puesta a todo volumen en aquella habitación que para ella, era un misterio.

Y es que hacía más de un año que Toph no dejaba que entrara nadie más que su amigo Sokka. Desde que tenía catorce años ese se convirtió en su santuario privado. Uno no muy agradable, por decirlo de forma cortés.

La pared estaba repleta con imágenes de bandas de Rock, Punk, Heavy Metal e incluso de chicos sin camisa de portadas de revistas; sin mencionar los posters gigantescos de animé que nadie sabía de donde los sacaba.

Su cama, era un caos total. La mayor parte de días, con excepción de las mañanas de lavandería, se encontraban montañas de ropa sucia regada por doquier, Tanto así que a veces en medio de la noche, cuando se levantaba por un vaso de agua, tropezaba y caía, amortiguada por esos mismos bultos que habían hecho caer.

Tomó su teléfono fijo de colores verde y negro, lista para dar la señal de día con día. Y sonó ese fastidioso timbre de espera a que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea, ese que casi nunca demoraba más de diez segundos.

-Oye ronquidos, ¿Ya fuiste por las tareas a la casa del cerebrito?-

-Ya ¡Y deja de llamarme así!-

-Sokka, tú y yo sabemos que te diré como se me peque la regalada gana, ahora deja de joder y pásate por la ventana, ya le quité el seguro.-

-Ok, en seguida.-

Y en resumen, cada tarde era una rutina. Sokka se dirigía a casa del nerd al que obligaban a hacer sus tareas y luego se metía por la ventana de la habitación de Toph a dársela y beber un poco de soda o el típico y renombrado Jugo de Cactus. A veces solo navegaban por internet para ver sus perfiles en cuentas "x", y escasos eran los tiempos en los que solo escuchaban música a todo volumen hasta quedarse dormidos, para que a la madrugada siguiente Sokka se escabullera entre las sombras de los árboles y entrara de puntitas a su casa. Esa era la rara manera de ganar las clases según este par.

¿Enlaces románticos entre ellos acaso? Por supuesto que no, para nada; aunque juntos eran como una bomba atómica con programación lista para explotar. Reiterando, solo muy buenos amigos. Toph conocía a la perfección a Sokka y él a ella de igual manera. El sabía demás la calidad de esencia que llevaba Toph en su revoltosa vida cotidiana.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que, la relación con sus padres. Todo empezó desde temprana edad, cuando la chica de apenas doce años era hostigada por su madre con los cínicos temas de los que toda madre charla con su hija a esa edad. Chicos, ropa, popularidad, belleza… todas esas cosas que a Toph no la atraían por el momento. Eso causó diversas discusiones entre ellas, llevando a Toph a volverse adicta a los dulces. Suena infantil, lo sé, pero también es preocupante pensar en los trastornos radicales del nivel de azúcar de la chica.

Luego, a los catorce, el padre de Toph con sus afanadas lecciones de etiqueta y modales para su hija. La fastidiaba todos los días con ello; y ese mismo año, debido a tantos trabajos, él muy estresado hombre comenzó a olvidar los cumpleaños de su hija, y para colmo mayor, a llevar los asuntos de "trabajo" a otro extremo. Habían noches en las que Toph suspiraba irritada de oír las discusiones de sus padres porque traía lápiz labial en su camisa, sus chaquetas olían a mujer y porque le alzaba la voz a su mismísima esposa y compañera.

Eso ponía a Toph con un cambio de humores fatal, y tantos pleitos en su hogar la llevaron a probar más: Ahora pasó de su adicción a los dulces, a los cigarros y las bebidas. Todo lo que conformaba la risueña e inocente personalidad de la chica, desapareció con el paso de los años.

Pero algo bueno habría de emerger con todos estos caos y líos. Por sorpresa del destino, un regalo del cielo quizás, es que durante esa época de jerga tuvo la dicha de conocerlo, a él, a su compañero de toda la adolescencia, Sokka. Gracias a un bar y producto de unas cuantas copas entablaron una anímica charla descubriendo que asistían a la misma escuela, y que de improvisto sus casas se hallaban justo a la par de la otra. Al pasar del tiempo su relación se convirtió en una solida base de confianza, en una forma peculiar y bastante burda.

Y la desgracia no se olvido de Sokka; al contrario, surgió de la nada tocando a su puerta, pues él lo tenía todo: popularidad, sólidos lazos de familia y dinero. era perfecto, hasta que su amada hermana menor entro en un estado de languidez extrema que pronto la arrastraría a la muerte. Sokka, al sentir el vacio tan penetrante en su corazón quedo devastado. Comenzó a faltar a clases y a sumergirse en los vicios oscuros, y el tiempo y un antro le dieron la oportunidad, Toph llego a su vida y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

* * *

¡Aquí va lo primero de mi fic! es como la introducción. Y no, aun no viene lo mejor... Animo Tokkalovers, ya vamos a llegar. Y para los que apoyan a Sukka, pues los animo a que sigan leyendo, tal vez si les guste el fic. Por ejemplo, a mi no me agradaba la idea hasta hace poco! Nos leemos... :D

_Pdt: ¿Algun review? ¿Alguien? (un eco al fonfo diciendo Alguien* alguien* alguiiieeen**) *w*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: Embriaguez Despiadada.  
Ahora es donde comienza todo…_**

**holaa! bien, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, en el cual tardé mucho. No sé si les parezca agradable pero aun asi me esforcé por mejorarlo para ustedes; en especial para "_julian__a._ _parra _****_.334"_****, en verdad te agradezco que sigas la historia y perdon por haber tardado tanto... :$**

* * *

Nuevo día.

Viernes, para ser mucho más exactos. Una tarde de verano muy calurosa, y las risas de los niños jugando por las calles del vecindario se hacían notar grandemente. El cielo estaba coloreado en tonos naranjas y rosados, y todos en sus casas encendieron los ventiladores y sistemas de aire acondicionado.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, y Toph se encontraba tendida en su cama. Su vista se había perdido en los blanquecinos techos de su alcoba, y su mente divagaba quien sabe por dónde. Aquella chica de ojos verdosos escuchaba su música favorita por medio de un negro reproductor de música, y no estaba demás mencionar que su ropa estaba húmeda a causa del abundante sudor que emanaba su esbelto cuerpo. Y nadie podía culparla, pues en verdad había mucho calor.

Sentía una rabia enorme, porque de nuevo había peleado con sus padres; Y esta vez la razón fue muy simple: Su padre la quería obligar a asistir a otra actividad, con jóvenes y adultos que solo hablaban de puras superficialidades. Los únicos temas que se dan a flote en ese gran salón de hotel cinco estrellas, eran relacionados con objetos que para ella solían ser desagradables o asquerosos. El dinero, la apariencia y… ¡A sí! Más dinero y apariencia. Es lo que más le importa a esa gente con la que Toph definitivamente no encaja.

Ella comenzaba a recordar todo, y con fiereza, sus delicadas y finas manos se encogían en dos sólidos puños. Su alma y cuerpo le suplicaba maldecir a los cuatro vientos, Pero se le vio interrumpida cuando su gran amigo de toda la vida, apareció entre la enorme ventana de su cuarto. Como era de esperarse, al igual que el día con día, se trataba ni más ni menos que del mismísimo Sokka South. Ahí estaba de nuevo, para consolar a la angustiada Toph.

Él se adentró a la recamara, y con preocupación que emanaba de sus ojos, la vio. Con un andar decidido, se acercó a ella lentamente. Tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos, en aquel delicado y cariñoso agarre con el cual solía tomarla. Con un poco de guianza, obligó a Toph a verlo a los ojos, solamente para luego abrazarle fuertemente. Ambos dejaron sus cuerpos caer sobre la inmensa colchoneta, el cual no estaba desordenada ese día, pues había enviado todo a lavado.

-Toph, no soporto verte tan, tan así- Sokka habló con aires sentimentalistas, y un minuto de silencio hubo entre aquella conversación.

-Lo sé Sokka, sé muy bien que apesto, pero ya no quiero estar aquí con ellos. Como desearía tener otra vida.- La joven de mirada clara y triste comenzaba a transmitir sus sentimientos por palabras, pero nunca fue capaz de ser sensible, mucho menos ahora que eso no iba con la personalidad que formó.

-Se de algo que te hará sentir mejor. ¿Vienes?- preguntó el chico a aquella, dirigiéndose a la ventana para volver a salir por los frondosos árboles.

-Está bien, no me queda de otra.-

Y como siempre, tan dispuestos, ambos se escabulleron por las calles. Era imposible de negar que ellos hacían lo que querían; jamás recibían órdenes, o al menos solían desobedecer la mayoría. Todos los que eran escuchados por ellos, se encontraban rodeados de gran respeto. Pero eran escasas ese tipo de personas.

En sus desgastadas patinetas, recorrieron media ciudad. Era un lugar pequeño por lo que era fácil alcanzar sus destinos. Sokka guiaba el rumbo, y Toph solo bufaba. Habían transcurrido ya treinta minutos, y la joven Bei Fong comenzaba a enojarse. Le dolían los talones, y por supuesto que las rodillas también; pero todo eso valió la pena según sus cuestiones, cuando pudo percibir el final de su cansado viaje. Se encontró parada junto a su amigo, frente a una pequeña cantina.

El Dragón de jazmín era un prestigioso lugar, a donde solo asistían las personas más rudas, criminales o chicos rebeldes. No chicos. Eran permitidos únicamente mayores de edad, pero a Sokka y Toph les daba por igual; siempre se colaban por las entradas, gracias a unas identificaciones falsas que anteriormente consiguieron. Pero en fin, esa es otra historia por contar.

Al entrar por esas dos grandes puertas construidas por desgastada madera, fueron capaces de olfatear los distintos tipos de alcohol. Todos esos aromas que algunos encontraban suculentos, se mezclaban al compás de una danza que hacía cosquillas al interior de sus narices. En el fondo de la cantina, se divisaba una extensa barra para ordenar, y sobre los bancos podían encontrarse a varios hombres pidiendo más licor.

Justo en el medio del asentamiento, había una pista de baile. No era muy colorida, más bien simulaba estar gastada. Pero el suelo era difícil de ver, pues en ella, había cientos de personas bailando. Muchos hombres y mujeres que portaban vulgares y cortos vestidos, se movían a los lados al ritmo del ruido y sonar. Muchas veces hasta se observaban chicos corriendo a los sanitarios, abriéndose camino entre todos dispuestos a vomitar toda esa droga. Cabía recalcar que todos los rumores que mencionaban que esa era una horrenda y sucia cantina eran ciertos, es por eso que ellos casi nunca asistían allí. Pero debido a que era una fuga especial, en un acto de enojo y rebeldía, decidieron que esta noche festejarían a morir.

Al adentrarse aun más, vieron que no había lugares vacíos más que en la extensa barra de pedidos, hecha con una madera oscura, a la cual pertenecían las marcas del alcohol que derramaron de los vasos sobre sí. Ahí notaron a unos jóvenes haciendo apuestas y otros bebiendo sin control; mientras solitario, en una esquina, un chico con espuma en su boca hablaba para su persona como si se tratase de una verdadera conversación.

Toph Bei Fong, una chica extremadamente rica, estaba sentada relajadamente en los asientos ese sucio y repugnante establecimiento. Y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Sokka, tomando sorbos de su décima tarra de la revendida cerveza nombrada como Jugo de Cactus. Quizás esa no fue la decima; ya que su amiga le robó como mínimo la mitad de cada una. Las había compartido todas con ella, y ambos distinguieron los efectos en sus cuerpos. Se sentía ese deseo de más, el poder de la adicción poseyéndolos. Aquella sensación de nauseas y calor los invadía, al tiempo en que reían y charlaban incoherentemente. Fue cuestión de media hora, para que el dúo de Sokka y Toph se lamentara y llorara por sus patéticas e incomprensibles vidas; todo lo que perdieron conforme los años transcurrieron, aquellas cosas que extrañaban y los objetivos fantasiosos que añoraban. Admitían que era agradable la sensación de estar ebrio, pero aún así se quejaban sin ninguna razón, diciendo que estar ebrio es de lo peor.

-Oye Toph, -dijo Sokka, alzando al aire sus manos, listo para abrazar a su acompañante. – Mañana nos arrepentiremos de esto. ¡Y todo es tu culpa!-

La chica rió fuertemente - Yo no tengo nada que ver, ronquidos… – Por ti es que escapé de casa, eso estuvo mal. Sobre todo porque yo quería presentarte con mis tontos padres. Los amo mucho.-

-¡Es cierto! Que mal por mí. ¿Te casas conmigo? Así podemos escapar juntos y tener… ¡MUCHOS HIJOS!- Ya era bastante notorio el efecto a estas alturas, pero no fueron los que controlaban sus cuerpos a este grado de embriaguez. Ahora eran viles victimas de sus actos, los cuales su cerebro un pudo meditar con claridad. Reían y se carcajeaban fuertemente, a tal punto en que contagiaron su tonta y risueña alegría a algunos otros cercanos a su lugar. Pero de la nada, en una forma tan bipolar y extraña, Toph comenzó a llorar cual niña perdida y abandonada. Sokka, al ver esto, dejo de reír y se agobió.

-¿¡Pero qué te ocurre!? No te pongas así, pierdes tu lado sexy y se te corre el maquillaje.-

-No se me corre nada. Y no me digas así imbécil, que tú eres el sexy, y yo no soy más que una simple y estúpida fea.-

-Claro que no, tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.- Un gesto tierno del moreno salió por sus cuerdas vocales y labios; había expresado lo que opinaba pero nunca se atrevía a decir en un estado sobrio.

Toph, enternecida y ruborizada por el comentario, se abalanzó violentamente sobre él, sellando y boqueando la distancia en un apasionado y duradero beso. Él saboreó sus labios, tan delgados y pálidos, que estaban recubiertos por su saliva y así mismo por el amargo licor. Sokka no se había quedado atrás en el acto, él decidió seguirle el paso; besándole alocada y espontáneamente, de la mejor forma posible.

Nunca concibieron la idea de cómo, pero de alguna tonta manera, llegaron hasta un lavabo de manos, poniendo pasador en la puerta del amarillento sanitario para que nadie aparte de ellos pudiese estar en el lugar.

Comenzaron con salvajes besos en sus bocas, pero todos esos actos debían proseguir. El moreno de ojos azules arrinconó a la joven en el lavabo, y ella gemía de satisfacción. Sokka se encontraba excitado por la fiereza de la joven quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y acariciaba su espalda seductoramente. El pasó sus manos por la mejilla de Toph, y luego de eso fue deslizándose hasta llegar nuevamente a su cintura. Ensartó de manera suave sus dedos en las caderas de aquella, y en eso pudo sentir una sonrisa entre sus bocas. De vez en cuando se separaban por un poco más de oxigeno, y luego retomaban la posición en que se hallaban. De pronto, ella se tiró sobre él, y él no hizo más que sorprenderse y unirla más a su cuerpo. Ahora se podía sentir más calor del que de por sí ya los poseía, y cuando menos se lo esperó, sus reflejos se tornaron involuntarios. Las manos del joven se escurrieron sigilosamente por dentro de las ropas de la chica, quién por cierto, ese día, vestía con una corta falda de mezclilla negra. Estaban más cerca que nunca, y no se podían controlar. Sokka besó el cuello de la chica, y esta solo suspiró excitada. Sentía un cosquilleo y energía intensa recorrer su espina dorsal, ahora sonreía de una coqueta manera.

Sokka comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la joven, y la línea entre sus pechos ahora se podía ver muy avanzada. Ella desabrochó el pantalón del muchacho, bajando el zipper por completo. Aún no comenzaba la acción, pues ni ellos sabían lo que habría de suceder. Toph metió sus manos dentro de la camisa del chico, en cuestión de segundos y a causa de una idea descabellada, se la sacó de un tiro, con tal de poder pasar sus manos a través de aquel marcado abdomen. Ambos sudaban abundantemente, pero querían experimentar un poco más. Sokka imitó a la chica, quitando su blusa completamente; solo para luego ir pasando sus manos por doquier, besando así la entrada a sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo. Bajó la falda de esta, y ella le imitó deshaciéndose de aquel par de rotos jeans. Sus besos se centraron nuevamente en sus labios y el fervor se acrecentó.

Se encontraban a pasos de hacer lo indebido, estaban semidesnudos, encerrados en un estrecho y pequeño baño.

De pronto, Toph tomó aire. Pudo sentir un par de manos desabrochando su sostén, halándolo de una sola vez y dejando su busto al descubierto. Ella nunca fue de esas chicas que se quedaban atrás en un juego, así que de un tirón bajó los bóxers del moreno. Él continuó, se deshizo de las bragas de por medio. Desnudos llenándose de exageradas caricias y besos.

Ahora se conocían por segunda vez, conocían la intimidad del otro; alcanzando un nivel de éxtasis enorme mientras que él la envestía y ella lo aceraba aún más a su cuerpo. Bruscamente se detuvieron, y sintieron que su vida cambiaba en una sola noche, con una sola acción. Y lo que era una noche de verano que creyeron no poder sentir más cálida, cambió a la noche más calurosa y placentera que hasta ahora habían vivido.

* * *

_**y bien... algun review? por favoooor! (lo sé, soy un desastre para escribir este tipo de escenas)  
**_

_**hasta la proxima, los quiero! :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí les llega el tercer y penúltimo capitulo... Solo uno más y esta historia habrá concluído. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Ignorante_**

Una semana había pasado. Pasaron siete días desde aquella noche en que los que se solían llamar "amigos", se conocieron más íntimamente. Una semana desde esa ocasión en que se pasaron de tragos y perdieron su virginidad. No era algo de lo que estuvieran orgullosos, pues habían dicho desde antes que no querían ser nada más que amigos. Toph evadía la situación con gran facilidad, pero Sokka, al contrario, la estaba pasando mal con aquello. Lo único que quería hacer era conversar un par de minutos con Toph sobre el tema, pero sabía que no era de lo más conveniente. Además, debía de admitir que, al menos en su mente, la idea de conversar sobre esa noche le sonaba incómodamente desagradable, sabía que Toph le daría un buen golpe.

Toda esa semana, por las tardes, el apuesto chico de ojos azules llegó a visitar a Bei Fong. Al terminar con las tareas que querían realizar, comenzaban a jugar videojuegos, comían por montones, veían televisión y a veces solo se recostaban a escuchar la música que transmitían en ciertas estaciones de radio. Hubo un par de noches de desvelo, y uno que otro día en que decidieron perder su tiempo y no ir a estudiar. Y en uno de esos días, Sokka ya no pudo más; él….Habló.

"Oye Toph, yo quería hablar sobre lo de aquella noche." Sus gestos dejaban notar a un chico algo tímido y con un rostro levemente ruborizado, mientras aclaraba su garganta para captar la atención de la chica y así poder continuar.

"Sokka, en verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca funcionaríamos juntos y lo que pasó ese día fue solo algo impulsivo, solo fue producto de tanto alcohol. Ambos sabemos perfectamente que tú no sientes nada por mí y yo no siento nada por ti. Es muy simple, y no quiero oírlo de nuevo, ¿Entendiste, ojitos?"

"Está bien." respondió el moreno, bufando y refunfuñando para sus adentros. Si había una chica que lograba hacer que obedeciese, esa seguramente era Toph. La única que podía controlarlo y también sacarlo de sus cabales más que nadie en este planeta. Pero aún así la quería; y quizás era por ello.

Y así se pasó ese día, tan rápido como la semana que le siguió. Todo fue tan común y absurdo, tal y como lo era antes de ese encuentro. Ambos se olvidaron de aquello que pasó y siguieron molestando, bromeando y escapando de sus problemas. Esos de siempre; como cuando Toph discutía con su madre o le alzaba la voz a su padre, y las risas que les traían los recuerdos de sus victoriosas escapadas de clase, y como luego debían escuchar los aburridos regaños de sus padres. Ya habían suspendido a Sokka dos veces por hallarlo fumando, y habría pasado lo mismo con Toph de no ser por el dinero extra que pagaban sus padres. Cuanto detestaban a sus familias.

Y de la misma forma que cada año, aprobaron el semestre listos para las vacaciones de medio año. Habían hecho trampas en los exámenes y copiado respuestas de ejercicios; lo único que en verdad habían realizado fueron los deberes que les asignaban. Ni el maestro más inteligente y percatado adivinaría lo que sucedía con ellos dos. Para todo lo ilícito y sucio, ellos eran los maestros. Y no formaban parte de pandillas porque eso incluía andar con acompañándoles siempre, y esa idea no les agradaba; eran independientes.

Durante las vacaciones salían juntos. Solo porque sus padres sabían que eran amigos, no creían que entre ellos ocurría algo más. Se la pasaban tan unidos siempre, patinando, comiendo, fumando y bebiendo. Más aún así hubo algo que los angustió. Toph había enfermado de repente, tan rápido como cae la mañana luego de un desvelo. Decía que de pronto se había sentido enferma y no quería mucho más. La llevaron con el médico un par de veces, pero él solo le aconsejó dejar la bebida un tiempo. Así lo hizo, pues todo era por su salud. No porque ella se ll propusiera, sino que a Sokka le preocupaba en verdad, y no le permitía drogas. Y tampoco caminaban mucho. Porque si lo hacían Toph padecía de dolores de espalda, y solo a veces se le hinchaban ligeramente los pies. Fueron las peores vacaciones que tuvieron. Muy aburridas y desesperantes.

Sokka llegaba a diario a visitar a Toph esperando poder cuidarla pero a la vez divertirse junto con ella, ¿Y qué es lo que terminaba haciendo? Nada más y nada menos que masajeando su desnuda espalda o sus suaves pies. Aunque claro, no todo fue tan malo. Escuchaban música, hablaban por horas de cosas sin sentido, al tiempo en que bebían varias tazas de amargo café. A veces se sentaban en el mismo sillón, juntos, abrigados por la misma manta mientras bebían chocolate caliente. Cualquier desconocido e incluso conocido, era capaz de describir aquella como la mejor amistad que sus ojos han visto.

Y conforme la estación llegaba a su fin, la enfermedad de la chica también cesaba.

Ya se había esfumado el verano y la ciudad recibía a un nuevo y largo otoño: La temperatura disminuía día a día y las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente. Toph odiaba esos momentos en que por causa del fuerte viento, la tierra se metía en sus ojos y nublaba su vista por instantes. Además, su cuerpo entero se estremecía por el frío, y justo esa misma semana que el otoño invadía al país, entraban a la escuela nuevamente. Solo porque Sokka asistía, ella también lo hacía.

Así llegó a sus vidas el día que ella no quería vivir. Iban de regreso a la escuela. Los alumnos llegaban con sus rostros libres de ojeras y algunos con un gran optimismo. La escuela completa portaba abrigos de miles de tonalidades distintas. Y tal y como era de esperarse, el de Toph era holgado y color verde, mientras que el de Sokka, azul marino. Pero ahora fue distinto. Diferente y muy extraño. Ahora que Toph no gustaba de caminar mucho o escaparse a beber alcohol, no tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que comenzó a hacer sus tareas. O al menos realizó algunas, pues no le gustaban ciertas materias. Pasaba el rato haciendo las diversas investigaciones y trabajos asignados, mientras Sokka la observaba con curiosidad e intentaba distraerla. Se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido a Toph, y de vez en cuando la molestaba. Su amiga ya no era la misma, y podría jurar que pasó desde… bueno, desde aquello que tenía prohibido mencionar. Quizás el le había contagiado alguna enfermedad; o peor aún, ambos la portaban pero a él no le afectaba.

Pasó más tiempo aún.

Luego de tres fluidos meses de frío otoño, Toph casi era la misma. No del todo, se podía decir que su nueva droga era el alimento. Ella jamás en su vida había pensado en que pasaría el día en que dejase esos vicios, y como le estaba restringido el consumo de sustancias de ese tipo; optó por comer aún más. Y no solo eso. Desde que había comenzado a aburrirse le daba más apetito. A veces hasta se sentía melancólica y triste. Así pasaron cuatro meses desde sus tres semanas de vacaciones, ahora que era época de fin de año les dieron un descanso. En esos tiempos Sokka tuvo que estar alejado de su amiga, pues esa semana tenía que atender a las diversas visitas que pasaban por su casa. Era navidad, la única época del año en que él no acompañaba a Toph.

* * *

Reviews'? hasta la proxima ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ola! Aqui les va el final! *chachachachaaaan*

Con esto concluye esta historia, la cual continué gracias a dos personas! Estas son, ni mas ni menos que _JulianaParra334_ y _Nieve Taisho. _Muchas gracias chicas, en verdad me fue muy grato ver sus reviews, y espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

_4.Día_ _**agitado.**_

Nuevo día, fechado como veintitrés de diciembre, con hora de once y media de la mañana. Toph comenzaba a aburrirse sin Sokka a su lado haciendo de su día un caos, así que optó por leer una nueva revista que había comprado unos días atrás en el supermercado. Le llamó la atención porque en su portada tenía el título de un tema muy interesante según su opinión, este decía algo similar a "Anime: Lo más nuevo y sangriento". Definitivamente, todo lo que llevara anime y sangre, era un tema de su agrado. Cuando comenzó a ojearla, pudo ver que le llevaría rato poder terminar de leer su artículo, así que de un salto, se tiró a recostarse al sillón que había a la par de su cama. Y cuando hizo eso, sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en su estómago, pero no se preocupó porque rápidamente había desaparecido; Además pensó que era por el hambre, pues la noche anterior no había cenado y además de eso se levantó algo tarde, aunque no tanto como lo acostumbrado. Al cabo de una media hora finalizó con su lectura, le sobraba tiempo, por lo que quiso ir a visitar a la familia de su amigo. Tomó una breve ducha y se vistió con unas sandalias color caoba y un vestido negro, de lunares amarillos y verde pastel; era una de las escasas épocas del año en que Toph usaba vestidos, después de todo se trataba de las fiestas de navidad. Ahora si estaba lista para marcharse, pero cuando iba a cruzar por la puerta, su madre llegó y le interrogó por su próximo paradero, a lo que ella, entre refunfuños y protestas por lo bajo, tuvo que contarle lo que planeaba hacer.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de hablar, la señora Bei Fong le extendió una lista de productos y le pidió que fuera de compras por estos ingredientes para así, poder llegar a visitar con un pastel de fruta cristalizada en manos. Toph accedió a ir, porque se encontraba bastante aburrida en ese día. Compró huevos, azúcar, harina, levadura y frutas; y una vez pagados los artículos se dirigió de regreso a casa, dónde se los entregó a su madre y esperó a que el pastel se horneara.

Mientras esperaba y observaba a su madre en la cocina, Toph pudo sentir como todos los olores se mezclaban y en cuestión de minutos el color de su piel desapareció, se había tornado completamente pálida y sintió como su estómago se revolvía. El aroma de cómo su madre quemaba el azúcar para hacer caramelo no era un buen olor. Y su madre, al notar eso, le tomó la temperatura y le extendió un plato con comida para satisfacer su hambre, pensando que era por la falta de alimento. Más sin embargo, eso no logró hacer que Toph se sintiera bien. Había estado nauseabunda y frágil durante todo el día. Todo a causa del horrible aroma a azúcar quemada.

Transcurrieron varias horas, en las cuales Toph se arrepintió de comprar los ingredientes y permitir que su madre demorara tanto en dejarla ir con Sokka. Ahora eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y la familia estaba reunida tomando el té, junto con las visitas que llegaban cada año en esas fechas, y se trataba de la tía Kaori, el tío Ren y sus primos Mika, Hatzu y Tora Bei Fong. Cuando ellos llegaban de visita la casa se volvía un caos lleno de gritos y escándalo, por eso es que a Toph le agradaban tanto sus primos, a pesar de ser cuatro años menor que ella. Y es que Toph odiaba el silencio que casi siempre reinaba en el vecindario. Que solo se interrumpía para Halloween, navidad y año nuevo.

Iba a jugar con ellos como cada año mientras los adultos conversaban, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor en la espalda, esa considerablemente molesto, muy similar al de la mañana. Pero no se quejó y continuó ignorando las molestias. Mataron así una hora de su tiempo y ya eran las siete de la noche, hora de cenar todos juntos. Mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos, la chica acompañó a su madre a la cocina para poder ayudar a llevar la comida a la mesa, cuando de nuevo tuvo ese punzante dolor en el estómago.

"Hija, has estado muy enferma todo el día, te llevaré a un doctor mañana a primera hora."

"No es necesario. Iré yo misma, y lo haré ahora mismo." Dijo Toph mientras llevaba sus manos al estómago y se dirigía hacia el comedor. Cuando llegó allá todos la vieron expectantes y ella se despidió al tiempo en que explicaba la situación, prometiendo a sus primos que regresaría a jugar con ellos dentro de un rato; luego de eso tomó su abrigo y se marchó de la enorme casa con un par de llaves y un abrigo en mano; ahora llevaba el pastel y selo entregaría a la familia de Sokka a su regreso. Subió al auto de su padre para conducir hasta el médico y luego se pudo observar como el vehículo se alejaba velozmente del aparcamiento.

Las luces, el ruido, los olores a alcohol de la calle… todos provocaban en Toph un malestar horrible. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y le dolía la cabeza; tomó pocos segundos para que se mareara como nunca antes en su vida. Tales eran sus nauseas y mareos que tuvo que parar a media calle. Encendió las luces de emergencia del auto, buscó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, era el de la persona en la que más podía confiar, Sokka. En momentos como estos, en los que se sentía aterrada por su salud, necesitaba de su apoyo. Mientras esperaba a que le contestara tomó aire para tratar de mejorarse, y luego pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola? Toph, sé que eres tú, tengo identificador de llamadas. ¡Habla ya mujer!-

-Sokka, ven por mi rápido.- respondió la chica entre tosidos – No me siento bien y estoy en medio de la…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar cayó inconsciente en el respaldo de su asiento, soltando el teléfono en el suelo y haciendo que la llamada se cortara. Sokka trató de contactarla pero al notar que no iba a responder decidió avisar a sus padres y llamar a una ambulancia. Los paramédicos, al no saber donde se encontraba la chica exactamente, tardaron quince minutos más en encontrarla. Luego notaron que había demasiado tráfico en la calle y optaron por buscar allí. Menos mal que lo hicieron, porque justo ahí yacía la joven Bei Fong totalmente inconsciente. Revisaron su pulso y se preocuparon por su salud, dejando el automóvil en medio de la calle.

Al llegar al hospital, se comunicaron con sus padres y la adentraron al quirófano. ¡Al fin había despertado! Pero no sabía dónde estaba, y lo único que podía divisar a la lejanía era gente cubriendo sus rostros con mascarillas, dando órdenes para que la sedaran. Fue cuestión de minutos para que sus padres, tíos y primos entraran preocupados a verla, y poco tiempo después llegó Sokka a averiguar que le había ocurrido.

"Disculpe" Sokka dijo a una de las enfermeras mientras la sacudía desde el otro lado del mostrador. "¿Qué le ocurrió a Toph Bei Fong?"

Rápidamente, la enfermera se dio la vuelta y revisó sus papeleos, se fue corriendo y trajo en sus manos un uniforme de doctor. "¿Usted es el padre? La joven Bei Fong se encuentra en la sala preparándose para cirugía, si no actuamos ahora puede perder al bebé."

"Espere, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?"

"Joven, le recomiendo que se apresure, la madre de su hijo está en el quirófano, en el último pasillo y primera sala." Sokka fue arrastrado por la señorita hasta un cambiador, y cuando terminó de vestirse se dirigió muy, muy asustado hacia la sala que le indicaron. Mil preguntas pasaban por su mente. Pero sabía que no era tiempo de cuestionarse, sino de apoyar a Toph, quien de seguro estaba mucho peor que él.

Antes de entrar tomó aire y suspiró, luego corrió hasta donde estaba Toph y besó su cabeza suavemente, consolándola de ese miedo que sentía. Se sentó a su lado derecho y tomó su mano delicadamente, dándole palabras de aliento y expresándole que estaba a su lado. Al terminar la operación, escucharon a los médicos preocupados. Se gritaban entre ellos ordenes para traer mascares de oxígeno y otros aparatos, ambos jóvenes se angustiaron demasiado. Ni siquiera habían conocido a el o la bebé y ya la estaban perdiendo, ¡¿Por qué les pasaba esto?! Y eso no fue todo. Sokka levantó su vista y pudo ver a un bebé pálido entre dos enfermeras.

Sokka se sintió perdido, como si ese no era el lugar en que debería estar. Pero algo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad nuevamente, fue el llanto de una bebé. Era un llanto fuerte y estruendoso, que indicaba que la salud de la pequeña ya no corría riesgo. Una enfermera se acercó al moreno, y con mucho cuidado le entregó a su hija en brazos. Era frágil y pequeña; antes lloraba, pero cuando vio los azules y curiosos ojos de su padre, se calmó casi instantáneamente. Y Toph, pues ella lloraba a mares. Estaba muy desconsolada, y no sabía que iba a ser de su vida ahora. Los doctores notaron la aflicción de estos jóvenes, y decidieron salir de allí con la bebé para dejarlos conversar. Mientras ellos dos permanecían ahí, la llevarían a últimas revisiones de salud, pues su vida había estado en riesgo al tener el cordón umbilical rodeando su cuello.

Ahora sí estaban en problemas. Sokka sabía que sus padres estarían muy molestos, y estaban en toda su razón de estarlo. ¿Por qué no pudo verlo antes? ¡Todos los síntomas le indicaban un embarazo! ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que llevarla ahí esa noche? ¿Por qué no cuidó de su bebé esos nueve meses? ¡¿Y qué iba a hacer con su ahora familia?! Por otro lado, estaba muy angustiado por Toph. La conocía desde hacía años atrás, y jamás le había visto llorar. Ni siquiera de enojo. Pero ahora ella se veía como una criatura indefensa y miserable, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo cuidar de un bebé. Ella no era la madre ideal; bebía, fumaba, no sabía siquiera cómo cargar a un bebé, ni tampoco profesar amor materno, ¡Ella solo tenía dieciséis años! Estaba aterrada y sus lágrimas lo demostraban. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y aguda, lloraba como una niña perdida.

"Sokka, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo?"Preguntaba la chica entre sollozos y gimoteos.

"No te dejaré sola, Toph. Estaré a tu lado siempre y criaremos juntos a la pequeña, digo, si decides conservarla. Solo piénsalo bien Toph, ya hay demasiados chicos en los orfanatos. No querrás darle esa vida a la pequeña que acabas de dar a luz, ¿o sí?"

"No lo sé. Tengo miedo, Sokka. Tengo miedo de lo que dirá la gente o de saber si podré cuidar a una hija con tan solo dieciséis años. Y sé que suena estúpido pero tengo miedo de qué pensarán mis padres de mí."

"Oh, amiga." El moreno la abrazó nuevamente y besó su frente, retirando unos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus bellos ojos. "No te debes preocupar por eso, solo pide perdón y continuemos con todo esto."

"Lo haces sonar tan fácil."

"Créeme cuando te digo que estoy lleno de temor. Intento no demostrarlo para no ponerte más nerviosa."

"Sokka, descubrí algo de todo esto."

"¿Qué cosa, Toph?"

"Que… esto no es fácil para mí… ¡Rayos, Sokka! te amo, y no como amigos, sino como algo más." Ese momento, fue el que Sokka tanto había esperado. Llevaba desde que conoció a esa terca y rebelde chica se había enamorado profundamente de ella, y jamás fue correspondido: tuvo que limitarse a ser nada más un amigo de Toph, y a pesar de amarla con todo y defectos, nunca se lo confesó porque ella le había dicho que no quería nada con él.

"Yo, yo también te amo."

Y por ese instante, se olvidaron de todo. Confesaron su secreto amor hacia el otro y pensaron bien en su futuro. Decidieron que, luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, lo mejor sería conservar al bebé. La nombraron Lin, y los padres de Toph aceptaron a que esta llevara el prestigioso apellido Bei Fong. Ella era un bella y saludable bebita de apenas dos kilos y medio, con ojos verdes y piel blanca, sin duda idéntica a su madre. Pero también había algo de su padre en ella. Era esa chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos, y la forma de su pequeñita nariz. La llegada de esa nueva criatura inesperada se convirtió en toda una bendición.

* * *

Y eso era todo. Lin era todo para Toph y para Sokka también. En este momento, Toph daba alimentaba a Lin mientras veía por la ventana del comedor; se sentía satisfecha con todo, ahora tenía a su hija dejó a un lado las drogas, siguió estudiando y era feliz al lado de Sokka. Hasta estaba feliz con sus padres, no necesitaba nada más.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sokka y Toph habían terminado de conversar hacía unos minutos atrás. Ahora Toph reposaba tranquila en las instalaciones del hospital y Sokka tomaba su mano con delicadeza. Una enfermera llamó a la puerta diciendo que los padres de la señorita Bei Fong deseaban verle; fue cuando Sokka supo que estaría demás y decidió salir de la habitación. Los padres de la muchacha entraron, su padre llevaba una mirada indescifrable, y su madre corrió hacia ella para abrazarla._

"_Hija, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿La darás en adopción verdad? No podrías mantenerla." Su madre sonaba muy mal en esos momentos, le estaba diciendo palabras en verdad hirientes._

"_No, mamá. Por supuesto que la criaré y Sokka estará a mi lado y me ayudará. Estudiará y también va a conseguir un trabajo, y si es necesario yo también lo haré. En verdad quiero a esa bebé y lo que me pides es imposible."_

"_Pero hija, piensa en lo que dirán las personas. Además tu eres demasiado incapaz de cuidarla."_

"_¡Madre! Eso no me importa, yo daré lo mejor de mí y la cuidaré. Y si no quieres que la conserve me iré a vivir a la casa de Sokka. Escuchen; mamá, papá, en verdad lo siento. Todos estos años me he comportado muy rebelde e irresponsable, pero es por esto. Por esta clase de palabras hirientes y malas opiniones que me dan. Ya no seré así, Lin ha cambiado mi vida. No se preocupen, yo veré como cubrir gastos. Dejaré la escuela y trabajaré."_

"_No." Esa fue la primera palabra de dijo el señor Bei Fong desde que ingresó al hospital. No había dicho nada y su mirada era indescifrable. Ahora Toph y su esposa lo veían asustadas, no sabían a qué se refería con esa negación. _

"_Cariño, ¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto la madre curiosa._

"_No vas a dejar de estudiar y no trabajarás."_

"_Pero padre, yo…"_

"_Ya te he dicho que no, hija. Yo cubriré tus gastos y los de Lin. Puedes vivir en casa o si deseas te alquilaré un apartamento." El señor sonrió. Hacía tiempo que Toph no lo veía así. No recordaba su sonrisa._

_Él pidió a Toph que le contara más sobre su nieta. Pasaron tiempo hablando y luego Sokka se les unió. Incluso trajeron a la bebé de nuevo y fue presentada con sus abuelos, y también llegó el resto de la familia de Toph, que anteriormente había llegado a visitarlos a casa. Lin se quedaría con sus padres, y ellos se encargarían de ella. Cuando dieron a Toph de alta, todo en su habitación estaba listo para albergar a un bebé. Era algo nuevo, pero… le gustaba. Se sentía un ambiente cálido y sano, perfecto para el bienestar de Lin. Toph decidió que viviría en casa de sus padres por el momento; no quería ir a un apartamento en caso de que necesitara ayuda alguna. Pero sus planes dieron otro giro luego. Una semana después, Sokka invitó a Toph a cenar y esa misma noche le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó gozosa y meses después tuvieron una pequeña pero hermosa boda. _

_Así se mudaron a un apartamento cercano a su antiguo vecindario; donde vivieron felices, a pesar de las críticas que se les dieron en un principio. Ser padre joven no es fácil._

* * *

Lin ya tenía un año y medio; Y Toph recordaba en estos momentos todas las situaciones por las cuales pasó. Se encontraba alimentando a Lin y esperando a que Sokka regresara del trabajo. Hoy era su aniversario de bodas; el primer y emocionante aniversario. Ahora si era feliz.

Porque gracias a Lin y a Sokka, estaba comenzando una nueva vida.


End file.
